A Lot Of Fun
by we-fell-down
Summary: A collection of stories with very (M) content! WARNING! MATURE! yaoi, smut, and all that...
1. Chapter 1

_**First off! Midorima!**_

Midorima laid back on his bed and continued to read his book. It wasn't everyday he got such time to himself like this. He had just began to get into a good part when Minai burst through the door with a rather loud exclamation as she jumped onto her boyfriends bed. Midorima rolled his eyes and continued to read (or try to read). Minai giggled and poked his chest and arm, trying to get his attention. He continued to read. Minai groaned and began to get restless...

Minai positioned herself between Midorima's open legs and rubbed against his inner thighs, careful not to graze his growing bulge. He wasn't showing any emotion and she couldn't see from behind his book, but she noticed his breath began to hitch and she continued to roam. She began her dominate act and held his legs open as she thrusted into him, like a boy would to a girl, drawing out a soft moan in surprise. Midorima bit his lip.

It had really been too long since he'd actually, really, touched himself and he knew he wouldn't last long like this. He gave another almost inaudible groan when Minai thrusted again, rubbing her knee against his twitching entrance through his clothes. He was losing focus and his body kept reacting so oddly.

He had completely lost place in his book and was trying to calm his breathing. He was starting to really swell and Minai leaned forward, still between his legs of course, and began to kiss along the hand that he held he book in. His left hand wasn't only his best, it was the most sensitive. She kissed along the bandaged fingers and gave soft bites along the inside of his forearm, almost making him drop the book on himself. He continued to bite his lips, trying his hardest not to show how aroused he really was.

The rubbing continued between his legs, careful to exclude his throbbing clothed erection, and the biting continued down his neck and shoulders where other sensitive parts lied. Minai knew he was particularly sensitive in his pectoral region and immediately took that to her advantage, beginning to rub circles around the harden nipples she could see through his shirt. He whined as neither of her ministrations made any direct contact to the aroused parts. He groaned, lifting his hips to try and get more of the lovely friction.

Minai moved her knee, making Midorima whine at the loss of the lovely feeling. He had already dropped the book and was clutching the sheets with one hand a biting fingers on the other. He began to writhe against the fingers that were swirling around his nipples, still making no immediate contact with the sensitive flesh. He began to moan, feeling his hard member strain against his clothes. His breath was out of control.

Minai positioned herself between his legs again and shifted back and forth, rubbing against his bulging length. He gasped and bit hard on his lip. A red blush had lifted onto his cheeks. She thrusted again and Midorima gave a muted moan, his hips lifting against the sensation.

"Midorima, I wanna play." She thrusted again and that's all it took to throw him into a fit of moaning as he brought his own hand down to rub at his straining cock. Minai slapped his hand away and he moaned, his hips already beginning to quiver from it.

Without saying much more, she gave a small flick to his perky buds and moved her mouth down to his crotch. Her breath ghosted over him, making him moan her name.

God he was going to cum just from being teased like this. He closed his eyes and waited for her to make contact, but nothing came. He moaned, wanting contact.

He felt the hem of his shirt being lifted and the cool air moving up over his stomach. Soft hands moved up towards his chest and he gasped when they stopped inches from his erect nipples.

The teasing was almost too much. He snapped his eyes open and pleaded with his eyes. Minai looked up towards his face and smiled, seeing him so submissive and aroused like this was fun.

She nipped at his hip bone and traced his lines up towards his side. He arched towards the feeling, moaning into the pillows.

She teased her tongue along his ribcage and her fingers along his upper arm, the muscles there tensing. Lifting his shirt harshly, making him gasp. Hands went up to rub around his chest. Minai's lips pressed against his collar bone and made their way down to his left nipple. He moaned at the sudden contact and jerk up into the feeling.

Her free hand began to rub torturous circles around the other nipple.

His body was completely shaking now. The pleasure was unbearable, getting to the point where he was begging with every moan for more contact.

"Minai-c-chan... ah..ah...ah!... w-wait...AH!" He gasped at the stimulation and movements over his body.

"Wait?" Minai gave a smirk and Midorima immediately realized his mistake. The movement and stimulation stopped and Midorima gasped as the feeling was nearly ripped away from him. He groaned, lifting his hips up for more contact.

"N-no!...ah...ah...i'm so...c-close...AH!" He had begun to rub his aching erection against the inside of his clothes. He could feel the head leaking heavily and he was beginning to twitch with every breath he took.

"Don't stop so suddenly, idiot!" He growled, biting his thumb, his face contorted into concentration. But there was no way Minai could take him seriously with his upper half burning bright red.

He moaned as he felt contact on a certain sweet spot on his member. Biting down on his lip, he rolled his hips and moaned.

"Minai! I'll cum if you...ah!" He jerked up, his orgasm fast approaching, but...it wasn't quite enough.

"Minai..." He groaned out, leaning up and curling his fingers around her cheek. He leaned forward, unexpected, and placed his lips a bit roughly on hers. He let his tongue brush against her lips, asking for entrance. She ignored him and continued to tease. He tried again, brushing a bit more tentatively against her lips. He moaned. He was so close.

She ignored him and rubbed his arms slightly, and he writhed so nicely against her.

He tried one more time, his cock aching for her attention. She finally opened up to him, but before he could slip his tongue in, she did, and began to dominate him. Pleasures ran straight to his cock, moans flooding from him. He began to rub his legs together. Her tongue dominating him made him even more aroused. She explore his wet cavern and brushed her tongue from his hard palate to the soft palate.

Midorima couldn't take it anymore and he pulled away, saliva dripping from his reddened lips.

"AH! Minai-chan...I'm so close!" He was totally forgetting his dignity as he cried out for pleasure.

"Midorin is so lewd." Minai giggled. Midorima blushed and immediately slammed his legs shut.

"Don't say such...embarrassing things..." He covered his mouth and blushed. Minai looked at his straining cock and knew he really wanted to finally climax.

"I know what Midorin would like."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Next Murasakibara!_**

**_Note : In this little 'drabble'? Murasakibara is being teased! Unintentionally. And then intentionally. Haha, mornings are always funnier that way I guess.  
_**

Murasakibara gave a low moan, ashamed that he was becoming hard from this. _This._ Hane-chin had been rubbing ever so slowly up the side of his ribs and rubbing soft circles over his chest all morning. And she wasn't even awake! She always snuggled around him and rubbed his skin when she was deep in sleep, and he knew this! And yet he still let his body drift into pleasure. Another low moan left his lips as she brushed against a certain sensitive part of him. He bit his lip and arched up, trying to lessen the tight squeeze her arms were giving him. It did quite the opposite. He finally couldn't take much more. Placing a large hand on her back he shook her gently.

"Hane-chin, please wake up." He groaned. She began to stir, but not all awake yet. "I have to pee." He lied.

She snuggled into his neck, her eyelashes fluttering over his skin, drawing out another moan.

"It's not nice to lie, Atsushi." Mura cringed. This was bad. Usually Hane-chin was a happy bubbly person, but if woken up too early... Mura shivered at the thought.

"H-Hane-chin, I'm sorry I woke you, but I really have to pee."

"Is that really the lie you're going with, Atsushi?" She breathed against his neck. He shivered and gave a nod.

"I really have to go, Hane-chin."

"Alright." Hane-chin released him from her grasp and Mura quickly stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, running his hand over his hard member, moaning a bit.

"Hane-chin." He bucked up into the pressure. "ah...Hane-chin~" he said as softly as possible. "there..touch there..." _Oh god the heat was horrible, the arousal terrible and his body was just straining for release._

"ugn!" He squeaked, rubbing against the friction. "S-shit..." he rubbed more and more until his legs began to shake more than he could handle. He stopped his ministration and began to calm himself.

He moved towards the toilet and took out his member out and tried to avoid stroking himself to completion. He moaned as he placed a hand on his stomach and gave a slight jerk to his member. It twitched in hand and he rolled his hips into the feeling.

He bit his lip.

Maybe he could be quiet enough...and...

"Mu-kun! I have to use the bathroom!" Hane-chin knocked on the door, sounding urgent.

"Ha-Hane-chin...I'm...using it..." He grumbled, trying not to moan and he slowly moved his hand over a sensitive patch of skin. He really couldn't hold back for long.

"But I really have to go Mu-kun." She whined. "I'm sure your done by now."

"Hane-chin... d-don't be mean..." He rocked his hips into his hands. _He was so close..._

"Mu-kun! I have to go!" She whined from outside the door. Mura jerked his hand again and pre spilt out in heavy amounts. _Just a bit more..._

"H-Hane-chin~" He moaned rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock. It spurted and began to twitch. "hng!" He shivered, his hand working him harder to finish.

"Mu-kun!"

"I'll b-be done soon, I...AH! I...oh god..." He covered his mouth. This really was embarrassing. Him trying to get off with his girlfriend just outside the door. He guessed that it would be arousing for some but not to him. He was terrified.

Another low moan escaped his lips as he rubbed at the head of his member.

"Mu-kun, you're so hard." Her voice wasn't on the other side of the door anymore.

Two lovely slim arms snaked around his waist and rubbed tender circles over his stomach, moving lower to his hips and soon to just above his swollen member. He gasped and moaned lowly, slowing his hand a bit in shock. Hane-chin felt so good against him, because she was tall too, and her body fit perfectly with his.

Her lips brushed a sensitive place over his neck and he jerked back into the feeling, stumbling back a bit.

"Woah there. Careful, you might miss." She teased, and Murasakibara moan as a reply. This was so embarrassing, being watched by her, not being able to hold back his feelings, his urges.

"Now did you honestly have to use the bathroom, Mu-kun?" She breathed against his neck and he shuddered, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've taken care of you." She said, her silky voice making Murasakibara's knees weaker than they were. Her hands traveled up towards his chest and rubbed his erect nubs through his shirt, making him moan. He bucked into his hand and heavy amounts of pre began to spurt out of his throbbing member.

"I would've made you feel good." She bit down into his shoulder and ran her tongue over the bite, drawing out another sweet moan from him.

Haneo thought that he looked exceptionally cute this way and like when he wasn't really in control of himself. He was always like this when he neglected his urges. Haneo giggled, honestly thinking that Mura would be one of those people who did it everyday. But no, he really kept to himself on occasion and only really allowed physical contact when she was cuddling him or babying him. And on only few occasions would he admit that he was horny or had a boner.

She liked these times when he really allowed her to make him feel good.

Murasakibara knew this too. He moaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned towards Haneo and brought her head down towards his throbbing member. She looked up at him before peaking her tongue out and probing the slit of the leaking head, making Murasakibara moan with need as he stumbled back to support himself on the sink counter.

"Don't tease." He groaned, forcing her head forward onto him. "You know what I want."

And there were only a few times when Haneo would let Mura get possessive with her. She thought this to be one of those times.

"Haneo~" He husked, groaning as her breath ghosted over his member, making it twitch.

He watched as she opened her mouth and let his tip disappear inside of the wet cavern, her eyes still staring up at him, making his body all the more aroused.

He could really feel that he wouldn't last long and the sheer tightness of her mouth would throw his over the edge. He groaned when she stopped pushing down on his length and he bucked into her mouth, moaning when it slid the rest of the way in with ease.

It was so tight inside, and wet and it made him spurt his pre. He could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. She sucked hard at the length and Mura began to moan more loudly, her name spilling from his mouth as she pulled him closer to his finish.

"I'll cum. You feel so good." He moaned, not being able to control himself when his hips began to buck.

"Haneo~" He groaned, but it wasn't the sucking or how good she felt that sent him over the edge, it was when he looked down at her, seeing her mouth full with his member, seeing her take him, combined with her eyes that looked up at him, that ultimately through him into a pure pleasurable obis as his came hard down her throat. Haneo grunted, closing her eyes for a second before pulling back and swallowing his seed. And to Mura, she looked even more appetizing now than ever. After getting his breath under control, he leaned down and took her lips into a kiss. He groaned when he felt her talented tongue rub and caress his thoroughly.

"Ngn!" He pulled away and bit his lip. "I'll get hard again if this keeps up."

"Honestly..." Haneo breathed. "...I wouldn't mind."


End file.
